Alarm systems of various kinds are well known in the prior art. Recently, more and more vehicle owners have begun to install alarm systems of various kinds in their automobiles. These alarm systems have various purposes, and hence, operate in a variety of ways.
For example, some alarm systems are primarily intended to prevent unauthorized persons from gaining access to an unattended vehicle. Other systems are primarily intended to deter an unauthorized person from stealing a vehicle by making it difficult for the vehicle in question to be easily moved to an unauthorized destination. As regards the latter situation, the unauthorized person may gain initial access to the vehicle in a variety of different contexts. For example, the thief may seek to drive the vehicle away after having gained access to an unattended vehicle. In this context, the vehicle will typically have been parked and its ignition switch will have been off. In another example, the thief may seek to gain access to control of the vehicle while the legitimate owner is currently using the vehicle. Such occurrences are known as carjackings, and are increasing in frequency.
Carjackings provide a particular challenge when seeking to provide a safe and effective alarm system. Some available alarm systems seeking to address this problem require the legitimate operator to arm the vehicle through specific actions. For example, upon being made the subject of attention by a carjacker, the legitimate operator may be required to actuate a hidden switch prior to surrendering the vehicle to the carjacker. In many circumstances, however, the legitimate operator may be precluded from taking such action, particularly since the carjacker may be cautious, and may be observing the operator carefully in this regard.
Regardless of how armed, prior art alarm systems also provide another problem when relied upon in the context of a carjacking. Prior art devices either sound their alarms instantly, or following a preset time delay. Either situation may fail to resolve the situation properly, and may even increase the danger faced by the legitimate operator. One primary concern here is that the alarm will sound, and there will be no one nearby who can (or will) take any action to disturb the activities of the carjacker.
Vehicle location devices currently exist, and these devices, when properly installed and activated, can lead law enforcement persons to the stolen vehicle. Such devices are quite effective. Such devices are also, however, quite expensive, and beyond the financial wherewithal of many persons. A need therefore exists for a stolen vehicle alarm system that at least substantially avoids these and other problems found in the prior art, while simultaneously providing assurances that the perpetrator will likely be brought to the attention of appropriate law enforcement personnel. Such a system should preferably be relatively inexpensive to purchase, install, and operate.